SCHOOL LOVE BASKET
by Jung69
Summary: Fantao Happy KrisTao day.. #KristaoDayEventINA


**JUNG69SCHOOL LOVE BASKET BALL**

"BRAAK!"

Dua pemuda yang tengah bersantai terlonjak kaget, dua orang pemuda dengan warna kulit yang begitu kontras itu melihat kearah sumber suara dan mendapati temannya yang merupakan jelmaan panda tengah marah-marah tidak jelas...

"Zi..."

"Diam kau kamjjong! Aku sedang kesal!" dengan seenaknya pemuda panda itu malah memotong ucapan temannya yang berkulit tan yang bernama Kai. Dan pemuda panda yang tengah marah-marah itu mendudukkannya dirinya diantara kedua temannya yang hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu atas tingkahnya..

-Sreeettt...- pemuda panda itu langsung menyambar kaleng cola yang hendak diminum oleh sahabat albinonya, Sehun..

"YAA! Kau ini kenapa sih? datang marah-marah, main ambil minuman orang lagi!"

Selesai menenggak habis sekaleng cola milik Sehun 'teman albinonya', Zitao sang pemuda panda tiba-tiba saja berteriak,

"ARRGGHH! Dasar naga buluk sialan! Dasar naga tak tahu diri! Sial...Sial..Sial..!" ucap Zitao melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"YAK! Kenapa malah teriak-teriak! yang kau maksud itu siapa? Kris sunbae? Ada apa lagi dengannya? Apa dia punya pacar baru lagi?" Sehun menyela,

"Tapi bukannya baru kemarin dia menerima ajakan kencan anak kelas 3 yang siapa itu namanya? Lupin? Lixun? Li...?" Kai sedikit berfikir,

"Likun Kai" sela Zitao "Bukan itu masalahnya dan lagi jangan ingatkan aku bahwa si nenek sihir itu sekarang jadi kekasihnya.. Haaaaaaahhhhhhh..." tambah Zitao

"Lalu kenapa kau mengumpat-umpat soal Kris sunbae?" tanya Sehun yang hanya diangguki oleh Kai.

"Huft.. Kalian tahu kan bahwa peraturan sekolah mewajibkan bagi siswa kelas 3 untuk tidak mengikuti ekstrakulikuler lagi?" Sehun dan Kai mengangguk.

"Kalian juga tahu kan bahwa sebentar lagi kita akan naik ke kelas 2 yang berarti Kris sunbae dan Chanyeol Sunbae juga naik ke kelas 3" Sehun dan Kai pun hanya mengangguk lagi. Tapi kali ini ditemani ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Tapi apa masalahnya dari itu?" tanya Sehun minta penjelasan.

"Tadi aku pergi menemui pelatih, dan memintanya untuk mengadakan pemilihan kapten tim basket yang baru. Tapi kalian tahu apa yang dia katakan?" Sehun dan Kai hanya geleng-geleng.

"Dia bilang..."

 **Flashback**

"Ehm.. begini Zitao, bukannya saya tidak mau mengadakan pemilihan kapten yang baru tapi..." pelatih Park menghela nafas,

"Tapi apa?" tanya Zitao ingin tahu, sang pelatih hanya terdiam sebelum pintu ruangan terbuka dan muncullah si naga kecintaan Zitao yang menyebalkan

"Karena selama aku masih di sekolah ini tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menggantikan posisiku sebagai kapten tim basket!" ucap orang yang tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraan Zitao dengan sang pelatih

"Kriss.. ehm ya begitulah alasannya Zitao.." ucap sang pelatih tak bisa membantah ucapan Kris barusan. Zitao hanya bisa menganga mendengar perkataan Kris yang kini sudah berlalu dari ruangan itu...

 **Flashback end**

"Oh jadi begitu..." Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti. Zitao juga ikut manggut-manggut dengan ekspresi menderitanya.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa?" Kali ini Kai yang bertanya.

"Entahlah..."

"Hhuuufff!" ketiga sahabat itu lalu menghela nafas bersamaan.

TAAPP..TAAPP...TAAPPP...

Seseorang tengah berlari dengan cepatnya hingga tak sengaja menabrak kursi yang di duduki oleh Kai.

"Ah.. maaf aku sedang terburu-buru.." ucap orang tersebut

"Oh Chanyeol sunbae.. tak apa kok" jawab Kai

"Eh tapi ada apa sunbae? Kenapa buru-buru seperti itu? Tanya Zitao penasaran

"Oh ya.. Kris mengadakan latihan basket dadakan hari ini dan sepertinya itu akan dimulai dalam 3 menit lagi... Eh tapi kenapa kalian masih disini cepatlah bersiap, atau kalian akan dapat hukuman dari sepupuku yang sedikit gila itu.. Ya sudah aku duluan..."ucap Chanyeol panjang kali lebar dan sekarang sang empunya sudah berlari jauh dari tiga serangkai tersebut.

Sedangkan tiga serangkai yang diajak bicara Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangakan mulut mereka sebelum mereka berteriak

"APAAAA!" dan secepat kilat mereka berlari menuju loker untuk bergati baju lalu berlari kembali ke lapangan basket untuk latihan..

"Hosh..Hosh..Hosh..!" Zitao, Kai dan Sehun sudah sampai dilapangan basket dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Kris melihat tiga orang yang baru datang tersebut dan langsung menghampirinya

"Rajin Sekali.. Kalian terambat 2 menit.." ucap Kris sakratis

"Maaf sunbae kami tidak tahu kalau ada latihan mendadak" ucap Sehun mencoba menjelaskan

"Tak ada alasan.. sekarang lari keliling lapangan 20 kali sebelum pemanasan..." ucap Kris tegas

"HEEHH?"

"Tak ada penolakan atau hukuman kalian akan aku tambah cepat lakukan!"

"Ah.. baiklah sunbae.." ucap Zitao, Kai dan Sehun serempak, dan akhirnya mereka bertiga mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebelum memulai latihan dadakan diawal minggu ini..

Anoter Day

"Hah.. lelahnya..." ucap Sehun sambil berbaring dilantai pinggi lapangan

"Iya,, sangat melelahkan.."

"Eh, yang lain sudah pada pulang ya?" tanya Sehun

"Sepertinya iya,, ngomong-ngomong Zitao mana? Apa dia juga sudah pulang?"

"Tadi ku lihat dia pergi keluar menerima telepon.."

"Oh.." Sehun hanya mengangguk, tak beberapa lama kemudian Zitao kembali menghampiri kedua sahabatnya

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanya sehun

"Dari mama.. Ehm Sehun, Kai sebenarnya..." ucap Zitao menggantung

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai dan Sehun bersamaan

"Ehm.. itu.. besok malam apa kalian ada acara?" tanya Zitao memastikan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan mimik wajah bingung kedua temanya.

"Sebenarnya besok mama dan baba pulang ke China untuk menengok nenek jadi malamnya aku sendirian dirumah.. Jadi maukah kalian menginap besok?" jelas Zitao

"Ehm.. sepertinya aku tidak ada acara, Luhan hyung sedang sibuk dengan persiapan ujian masuk perguruan tingginya.. jadi ku pikir besok aku bisa menginap di rumahmu" jawab Sehun

"Aye!.. kalau Kai?

"Bukankah besok itu Satnight, dan lagi aku sudah ada janji kencan dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi..." Kai melihat kearah Zitao yang tengah menunjukkan aegyo andalannya

"Ayolah Kai, kencannya kan bisa ditunda, lagipula kekasihmu pasti mengizinkan kalau alasanmu untuk menemani teman panda kita yang penakut ini" ucap Sehun membantu Zitao

"Kai.. please? Ya? Bbuing...bbuingg" bujuk Zitao sambil terus melancarkan eagyo-nya

"Huft!? Baiklah nanti malam akan aku bicarakan dengan Kyungsoo.. Tapi ada syaratnya, traktir kami hari minggu ke Lotte World sepuasnya. Bagaimana?" tawar Kai

"Baiklah.. apapun untuk kedua sahabat terbaikku..." ucap Zitao riang sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka sedaritadi

"Kevin sedang apa kau disitu? Ayo pulang" ucap teman dari orang yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan Zitao, Kai dan Sehun

"Ah.. tidak ada, baiklah ayo segera pulang Chanlie.."ucap orang itu sambil merangkul pundak temannya lalu berlalu meninggalkan ketiga sahabat yang masih ada disana

"Eh sepertinya aku mendengar suara orang berbicara?" ucap Zitao

"Benarkah? Mungkin perasaanmu saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa tuh" jawab Sehun dan diangguki oleh Kai

"Ya mungkin, kalau begitu ayo segera mandi dan pulang.." ajak Zitao

Dan ketiga sahabat itu akhirnya beranjak dari lapangan basket menuju kamar ganti untuk membersihkan diri mereka sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing..

Next Day

Ketiga sahabat itu kini tengah menuju ke loker mereka untuk mengambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya

"Jadi bagaimana Kai? Apa kekasihmu setuju kau membatalkan janji kencan mu nanti malam?" tanya Sehun

"Huft... awalnya dia sempat merajuk,,"

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku" ucap Zitao merasa bersalah

"Ah,, tak apa Zi, lagipula setelah mengatakan alasan ku dia malah meminta untuk ikut menginap berasama di rumah mu nanti malam.. Ehm.. apakah dia boleh ikut Zi?"

"Eh.. kekasihmu mau ikut?,, apakah tak apa? lagi pula selama kau berpacaran dengannya kami belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya.."

"Ya karena itu juga dia ingin ikut Sehun, katanya dia mau mengenal kedua sahabat kekasih tampannyanya ini lebih jauh.. Ya mau bagaimana lagi.." ucap Kai narsis

"Kalau dia mau ikut sih aku tak masalah, bukankah lebih banyak orang lebih seru.. Baiklah kalau begitu nanti pulang sekolah kita jemput dia di sekolahnya bagaimana?"

"Terserah.."

Mereka telah sampai di ruang loker...

"Eh,, ada lagi.." ucap Zitao saat membuka pintu lokernya

"Apa..?" tanya Sehun yang ada disampingnya sambil melihat ke dalam loker Zitao dan diikuti oleh Kai

"Ah,, dari penggemar rahasia mu lagi Zi.."

"Yang aku heran Kai, kejadian seperti ini sudah terjadi sejak kita MOS tapi kenapa sampai saat inipun kita belum menemukan siapa penggemar rahasia Zitao itu.."

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, lagipula aku juga berterima kasih padanya karena selama ini selalu memberiku susu dan lolipop strawberi kesukaan ku.." ucap Zitao sambil tersenyum kearah kedua sahabatnya..

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelas.."

Ketiganya lalu kembali kekelas setelah megambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya, dan tanpa Kai dan Sehun sadari Zitao tengah menggenggam secarik kertas yang tadinya datang bersama susu dan lolipop tadi. Sesampainya di kelas Zitao membuka kembali kertas tersebut, berhati-hati agar Kai dan Sehun tak sampai mengetahuinya.

" _Aku tahu mereka sahabatmu, tapi tetap saja aku cemburu Peach"_

 _"PS: Ж "_

"Huft.. sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" tanya Zitao lirih pada dirinya sediri

Zitao, Kai dan Sehun tengah menunggu kekasih Kai didepan sekolahnya, mereka memang bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dan bertemu saat Kai mengikuti pertandingan basket di sekolahnya. Zitao yang saat ini tengah duduk diatas kap depan mobilnya dengan sebatang lolipop strawbery yang didapatkannya tadi mulai menggerutu.

"Mana dia Kai aku sudah mulai bosan.."

"Sabar Zi, mungkin dia masih piket..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan pada murid-murid itu saja Kai.." Sehun menunjuk segerombolan gadis yang sedari tadi tengah berbisik sambil menatap dan menunjuk-nunjuk mereka..

"Hah.. baiklah.." Kai menghampiri gerombolan itu

"Permisi.. apa kalian mengenal Do Kyungsoo" tanya Kai yang disambut dengan wajah memerah para gadis tersebut

"Do Kyungsoo yang anak OSIS itu?"

"Ya,, apakah kalian tahu dimana dia? Aku dan kedua temanku telah mengunggunya sedari tadi.." ucap Kai sambil menunjuk ke arah Zitao dan Sehun

"Ehm,, sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya masih di ruang OSIS.. Ano,, kalau kami boleh tahu kau itu siapanya Kyungsoo ya?"

"Ah aku? Aku kekasihnya" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum ke arah para gadis yag tengah ditanyainya itu. Dan para gadis itu hanya bisa meratap dalam hati karena pria tampan dihadapannya kini adalah gay..

Seseorang dari arah belakang Kai tiba-tiba saja menjewer telinganya..

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kkamjong? Jangan bilang kau tengah menggoda gadis-gadis disekolahku.." bisik seseorang yang masih merangkul pundak Kai,

"Eh? Kyung-ie..." jangan salah paham aku hanya menanyakan keberadaanmu pada mereka karena kedua orang itu sudah mulai bosan menunggu.." jelas Kai sambil menujuk ke arah Tao dan Sehun yang tengah duduk di depan mobil

"Oh, baiklah.. ayo segera pulang.." Kyungsoo menatap kearah Zitao dan Sehun lalu menyeret Kai menghampiri mereka

"Hai.. Aku Kyungsoo kekasih Kai" sapanya pada Zitao dan Sehun yang tengah menatapnya

"Aku Sehun dan ini Zitao.. Senang bertemu dengan mu Hyung.."

"Eh? Kau tahu aku lebih tua dari kalian ? ku pikir Jongin tak pernah menceritakan bahwa dia berpacaran dengan orang yang lebih tua" ucap Kyungsoo

"Itu.." Sehun menunjuk kearah pin yang ada di kerah baju Kyungsoo

"Ah.. Hehe aku tak menyadarinya.. Eh? Ini yang namanya Zitao ya? Ternyata kau benar-benar manis seperti kata Jongin ya?" Kyungsoo mendekati Zitao yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos sambil terus mengemut lolipopnya

"Ugh.. Kau benar- benar imut.." Kyungsoo mencubit pipi gembil ZiZitao

"Um,, sakit.." gerutu Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengelus pipinya yang dicubit oleh Kyungsoo

"Ah maaf ya.. habis kau itu imut sekali.. dan panggil aku Hyung ya? Meskipun kau lebih tua dari Jongin tapi kau jaauuhhh lebih imut dari dia.." Kai yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo hanya bisa facepalm

"Ehm,, baiklah Kyungsoo Hyung.." Zitao tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo

"Kyaaa..!" Kyungsoo tiba-tia saja memeluk Zitao

Sehun dan Kai yang sedari tadi dicueki akhirnya jengah juga melihat kelakuan dua pemuda sejenis (Uke) tersebut.

"Ehm.. sebaiknya kita segera pulang dan mencari makan.. kerena para cacing diperutku sudah mulai berdemo.." Kai mengusap-usap perutnya sambil memasang wajah melas

"Baiklah.. hari ini menu nya apa ya?" Kyungso berfikir

"Eh? Hyung mau masak?" tanya Zitao tak percaya, Kyungsoo memasak? Dia kan pria memangnya bisa?

"Tentu saja itu keahlian ku, aku melakukannya hampir setiap hari"

"Ku kira kita akan pergi ke restoran.." Sehun sedikit tak yakin

"Kalian jangan salah, masakan kekasihku ini jauh lebih lezat dari pada masakan para koki di restoran bintang lima" ucap Kai bangga

"Kau itu berlebihan Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu

Akhirnya mereka berempat pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan, karena Zitao takut kalau persediaan di rumahnya tak mencukupi. Dan perjalanan belanja kali itu benar-benar diwarnai kericuhan karena mereka selalu berdebat akan barang apa saja yang akan dibeli. Zitao yang menolak membeli sayuran karena dia benci itu. Kai dan Sehun yang berebut memasukkan snack dan soda apa saja yang mereka sukai kedalam troli. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menengahinya dengan mengembalikan semua yang telah diambil Kai dan Sehun dan memilih beberapa makan ringan yang sekiranya tak begitu buruk bagi kesehatan, serta memsukkan sayuran yang awalnya selalu dikembalikan oleh Zitao. Setelah menghabiskan hampir 2 jam berbelanja akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah Zitao hampir pukul 19.00.

"Hah.. lelahnya.." Sehun dan Kai yang baru meletakkan semua barang belanjaan di dapur langsung menghempaskan tubuh mereka diatas sofa ruang keluarga

"Kalian berdua mandilah dulu, biar Zitao yang membantu ku memasak..." ucap Kyungsoo pada Kai dan Sehun yang diangguki oleh Tao

"Baiklah..." Kai dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Kyungsoo di dapur

"Ahh.. akhirnya kenyang.." ucap Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya

"Masakan mu benar-benar lezat hyung.." Sehun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Kyungsoo

"Biasa saja.. lagipula aku kan juga dibantu oleh Zitao.."

"Ah.. aku hanya membantu sedikit kok.." ucap Zitao malu-malu

"Eh ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu dengan si Wu itu Zi?" tanya Sehun membuka topik pembicaraan

"Kabar apa? Tak ada kemajuan... si nenek lampir itu selalu saja mengikutinya seperti seekor bebek.." ujar ZiZitao mencibir

"Jadi kau benar-benar masih menyukai si tiang listrik itu Zi?" tanya Kai

"Tentu saja masih, walaupun terkadang aku masih sering kesal dibuatnya.."

"Ehm apa yang kalian bicarakan itu Wu kapten tim basket?" Kyungsoo menyela

"Iya dia, darimana kau tau? Sepertinya aku tak pernah menceritakan tentang nya padamu Kyung,,"

"Aku pernah mendengar namanya dari sahabatku Baekhyun, kalau tidak salah kekasih Baekhyun punya sepupu yang namanya Kevin Wu dan dia kapten tim basket disekolahnya yang juga punya tinggi seperti tiang listrik, mungkin saja itu Wu yang sama.."

"Memang siapa nama kekasih sahabatmu itu Hyung?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Chanlie, tapi aku lupa siapa nama korea nya.."

"Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.. mungkin hanya marga nya saja yang sama lagipula kapten tim basket kami yang sedang disukai Zitao itu namanya Wu Yifan, bukan Kevin Wu..meskipun memang lebih sering dipanggil Kris" Sehun menjelaskan

"Oh.. kukira itu orang yang sama"

"Ehm,, tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Kevin itu,, tapi dimana ya?" Zitao mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia penah mendengar nama itu.

"Memangnya kapan kau mendengarnya Zi?"

"Sepertinya belum lama ini,, tapi aku lupa dimana"

"Ah sudahlah lupakan perihal nama.. sekarang apa rencana mu untuk merebut pangeran nagamu itu dari si nenek lampir dan juga menjadi kapten tim basket yang baru?.."

"Huft.. entahlah aku tak ada ide.."

Mereka berempat sama-sama terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mereka sma-sam memikirka ide apa yang bisa dilakukan..

"Ah aku tahu Zi!" suara Sehun mengagetkan ketiga temannya

"Apa yang kau tahu?" Kai bertanya dengan semangat

"Bagaimana kalau..." Lalu mereka mulai berkumpul mendengarkan ide dari Sehun dan merencenakan detail-detailnya

"Baiklah.. kurasa rencana mu bisa dijalankan" Kai setuju

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Zitao ragu

"Memangnya kenapa Zi? Hyung rasa itu ide yang cukup bagus" sahut Kyungsoo

"Baiklah.. akan aku lakukan, tapi kapan?"

"Sebaiknya sebelum liburan kau sudah melakukanya" saran Kai pada Zitao

"Akan ku cari waktu yang tepat.."

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak perbicangan tentang rencana Panda merebut sang Naga dari penyihir jahat berlangsung. Dan hari ini di sekolah ZiZitao dkk sedang diadakan rapat guru. Murid-murid tengah menikmati waktu kosong mereka dengan berbagai macam kegiatan seperti Kris dan Chanyeol, mereka kini tengah berada di lapangan basket indoor sedang bermain basket bersama teman-teman sekelas mereka. Sedangkan ZiZitao kini tengah bermalas-malas di dalam kelasnya menunggu sahabat albino nya yang tengah membeli minuman dan si Kkamjong yang tengah bertelepon ria dengan kekasihnya Kyungsoo..

"Zi!.." Sehun berlarian sambil membawa 2 gelas buble tea ke arah Zitao yang hanya melihat kearahnya dengan raut wajah malas nan kusut

"Heem?.." Zitao hanya menaggapi Sehun dengan gumaman

"Ayo bersemangatlah sedikit Zi, ku rasa ini hari yang tepat untuk mu melaksanakan rencana kita tempo hari"

"Huh?" Zitao yang nyawanya hanya setengah masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun

"Aish! Rencana Panda merebut sang Naga dari penyihir jahat! Jangan bilang kau sudah melupakannya dan menyerah sebelum bertarung"

"Ah! Itu maksudmu" Zitao tiba-tiba saja langsung bersemangat mendengar ucapan Sehun "Baiklah selagi masih jam kosong, memang kau tahu dimana Naga berada kini?" jawab Zitao antusias..

"Aku melihatnya sedang bermain basket di lapangan indoor bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.." Kai yang baru saja datang menjawab pertanyyan Zitao

"Benarkah?, nice timing.. Let's do our planning.." Ajak Sehun pada kedua sahabatnya yang dibalas dengan smirk oleh Kai dan senyum malu-malu oleh Tao.

Tao, Kai dan Sehun kini telah ada di lapangan indoor, mereka melihat Kris dan teman temannya telah selesai bermain basket dan sedang bersantai di pinggir lapangan.

"Baiklah Zi ini kesempatan mu.. Lakukan yang terbaik oke?" Ucap Kai memberi semangat "Jangan sia-siakan ide cemerlangku ini Zi.. Fighting!" Sehun menambahkan

"Fighting!" Zitao mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia mulai beranjak menghampiri Kris yang tengah bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

"Kris!" Zitao memanggil nama Kris dengan cukup keras hingga membuat perhatian seluruh siswa yang ada dilapangan tersebut tertuju padanya. Kris melihat Zitao dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Ayo bermain basket man to man melawan ku?"

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Huang?" jawab Kris sakras

"Heh.. ternyata kau cepat tanggap juga,, aku ingin jika kau kalah kau harus memenuhi semua keinginanku.. Bagaimana kau takut?"

"Huh? Takut? kau kira kau bicara dengan siapa Huang? Lalu jika aku yang menang apa untungnya buat ku?" tantang Kris yang kini telah berdiri dihadapan Zitao menunjukkan wajah penuh intimidasinya

"A.. Aku,, aku akan memenuhi 3 keinginanmu.."

"Hanya 3? Kau ini jin botol ya? Yah tapi tak apalah.. aku terima tantangan mu" ucap Kris membuat Zitao memberenggut karena dirinya disebut jin botol

Dan pertandingan satu lawan satu antar Zitao dan Kris mengundang banyak siswa yang datang ke lapangan indoor untuk menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut. Bahkan seluruh tempat duduk telah penuh oleh para siswa yang kebanyakan perempuan dan salah satu diantaranya Likun ada disana. Pertandingan berlangsung dengan sangat sengit, keduanya sama-sama memiliki kemampuan yang tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Kris si kapten tim basket selama 2 tahun ini, dan Zitao yang menjadi kandidat calon kapten tim basket terkuat jika saja Kris mau menyerahkan kedudukannya itu.

Point mereka terus saling kejar mengejar, hingga pada menit-menit terakhir Zitao berhasil menghasilkan 3 point dan menyamakan nilai dengan Kris. Nilai masih seri hingga menit terakhir, Zitao kini tengah menggiring bola ke arah ring lawannya, Kris. Hingga saat dia tengah bersiap melakukan shooting, Kris melewatinya dan memberikan senyuman kharismatiknya dan wink ke arah Zitao. Dan hal tersebut sukses memecahkan konsentrasi Zitao, hingga tanpa sadar bola telah berhasil direbut Kris dan

\- PRIIITTTT! –

Waktu berakhir dengan bola yang telah memasuki ring Zitao karena lay up dari Kris. Dan pertandingan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Kris dengan selisih 2 point. Melihat hasil tersebut Sehun dan Kai sangat menghawatirkan keselamatan sahabat mereka kini. Kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan Kris pada sahabat panda mereka yang teraniaya itu.

"Lihat.. aku yang menang.. jadi penuhi janji mu pada ku Huang.." ucap Kris dengan smirk yang melekat pada bibir kissable nya.

Jujur saja Zitao sangat kesal, selain telah kalah dari Kris, rencana nya juga gagal dan lagi dia harus mengakui bahwa dia kalah karena terpesona oleh senyum Kris, orang yang sangat menyebalkan baginya tapi juga sangat dicintainya.

"Baiklah,, karna aku seorang yang menepati janji, sebutkan 3 keinginan mu itu"

"Huh,, masih saja dengan kekeras kepalaan mu itu. Baiklah permintaan pertama Katakan apa yang akan kau minta seandainya kau yang menang!"

"Apa?.." Zitao shock mendengar permintaan Kris yang pertama, mana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan keinginannya

"Ada apa? Kau mau lari dari janji mu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Baiklah, jika aku yang menang pertama aku akan memintamu turun dari jabatan kapten tim basket. Kedua kau harus menyerahkan jabatan mu pada ku, karna bukan terlalu percaya diri tapi akulah yang pantas menggantikan mu saat ini. Dan ..." Zitao ragu haruskah dia mengatakan permintaanya yang satu ini

"Dan?" Kris mengulang kata terakhit dari Zitao

"Dan,, aku ingin kau putus dari Likun!" Zitao mengganti permintaannya meskipun sebenarnya intinya sama saja memisahkan sang Naga dari penyihir jahat

"Hah? Permintaan apa itu? Dan asal kau tahu aku sudah putus dari Likun sejak hari ke 2 kami jadian.."

Dan perkataan Kris tersebut membuat gempar seluruh penonton dan membuat Likun merasa sangat malu karena selama ini dia masih mengaku-aku sebagai kekasih dari Kris. Lalu Likun pergi meninggalkan lapangan dengan banyak cibiran dan sorakan tertuju padanya.

"Baiklah,, permintaan kedua ku.. kau harus menjawab YES untuk permintaan ketiga ku tak ada penolakan!" ucap Kris penuh penekanan

"Hah? Permintaan apalagi itu?" Zitao sedikit khawatir dengan permintaan Kris ini

"Kenapa? kau tidak bisa? Kau mau mengingkari janji yang kau buat?"

"Baiklah,, Baiklah! akan ku lakukan!"

Perlahan Kris mulai menpersempit jarak diantara Tao dengan dirinya, hingga kini tinggal 5cm dan hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Permintaan terakhir.." ucap Kris tepat ditelinga Zitao "Permintaan terakhirku adalah.. Will – You – Be – Mine - Huang Zitao?" dan diakhiri dengan tiupan nafas Kris tetap di telinga Zitao yang membuat jantung Zitao berdetak lebih cepat selain karena kata-kata dari Kris barusan.

"A.. Apa?" Zitao sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kris dan memandang kearah manik karamel milik Kris yang menatapnya intens dengan penuh kesungguhan di dalamnya

"Apa kau kurang jelas mendengarnya?" Ucap Kris dengan senyum kharismatiknya "HUANG ZITAO! WILL YOU BE MINE?" Kris berteriak mengulangi permintaan terakhirnya.

Dan perkataan Kris tersebut sukses membuat seluruh penghuni lapangan indoor yang tengah menyaksikan mereka menahan nafas. Terkejut akan perkataan Kris, begitu pula dengan Sehun dan Kai yang hanya bisa saling memandang, tak mengerti dengan kaedaan yang terjadi. Seorang Kris Wu menembak Zitao dihadapan hampir seluruh murid? Sesuatu yang sangat WOW!

"Dan jangan lupakan janji mu untuk permintaan kedua ku _Peach_.." Ucapan Kris membuat Zitao mendongakkan kepala menatap kearah Kris dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Apa Kris baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan Peach? Bukankah hanya satu orang yang selama ini memanggil Zitao dengan sebutan itu? Dan itu adalah... Orang yang selama ini selalu meletakkan kotak susu dan lolipop strawberi di lokernya bersama selembar surat dengan inisial " _Ж"._ Orang yang selama ini selalu disebut penggemar rahasia oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Dan orang itu adalah.. KRIS?. Benar-benar tak dapat dipercayai oleh Zitao bahwa sosok yang selama ini dikaguminya dan dicintainya secara diam-diam juga menaruh hari padanya?.

"Jadi Huang Zitao, atau perlu ku panggil kau dengan sebutan _Peach?_ Apa jawaban mu" tanya Kris sambil mengusap pipi Zitao dengan mesra

"YES, Ya aku mau Kris.." jawab Tao dengan masih memandag kedalam mata Kris yang kini juga tengah menatap intens kearahnya.

Omake-

Tak seorangpun menyangka bahwa selama ini Kris menjadi playboy hanya untuk menarik perhatian si Huang Panda ini. Agar Zitao menyadari kehadiran sosoknya, sosok Kris yang sesungguhnya telah menjadi penggemar rahasianya bahkan sejakcZitao masih baru petama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini. Dan inisial " _Ж"_ berarti Kris Kevin nama Kris saat berada di Canada.

Dan begitulah akhirnya cinta Zitao terbalaskan, atau bisa kita katakan cinta Kris dan Zitao akhirnya bersatu?

15


End file.
